


Нас заставили фанатки

by Wintersnow



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оуэн и остальные рыцари думают, что будет невероятно прикольно и не менее невероятно сексуально посмотреть, как целуются Колин и Брэдли. Брэдли думает, что это у них очередной заскок и придется смириться. Что думает Колин — никто не знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нас заставили фанатки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fangirls Made Us Do it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314932) by [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting). 



— Ну и какой еще фанатской фантазии собираются дать ход сценаристы? — спросил Брэдли, отнимая у Оуэна водку и наливая всем еще по рюмке.

— _Еще?_ — с чрезвычайно обеспокоенным видом спросил сидевший на диване напротив Том. — А какие они уже использовали?

— О, по-твоему, сниматься без рубашки в доброй половине сцен было _моей_ идеей? — язвительно поинтересовался Брэдли. — Ты что, думаешь, я эксгибиционист какой-то?

— Нет, мы _знаем_ , что ты эксгибиционист какой-то, — поддразнил Руперт. Он схватил свою рюмку и залпом выпил, а потом потянулся за другой.

— Животное, — признательно произнес Сантьяго. — Как ты можешь так пить?

— А я наполовину русский, — пожал плечами Руперт. Он налил себе в рюмку апельсинового сока и осушил ее мелкими глотками.

— Серьезно? — На лице Тома проявился румянец и ошеломленное выражение. 

— Нет, — усмехнулся Руперт. — В любом случае, мы тут говорили про _Брэдли_ , а не про меня. Про Брэдли и его любовь к выставлению на показ собственной шерсти на груди.

— Очень даже милая такая шерсть, — вставил Оуэн. Он изобразил почтительное приподнимание шляпы.

— Ну почему, — громко вопросил Брэдли, — каждый раз, когда мы напиваемся, все заканчивается разговорами о моих чертовых волосах на груди?

— Потому что они такие симпатичные, — с каменным лицом заявил Руперт. — Так и хочется запустить в них пальцы. 

Брэдли скорчил рожу, покачал головой и снова выпил.  
— С меня хватит, — сказал он, откашливаясь и отставляя рюмку на пол рядом с диваном. — Не позволяйте мне больше пить.

Оуэн рассмеялся.  
— Чушь собачья. Ты сейчас как раз на той стадии, когда тебе определенно стоит выпить гораздо больше.

— Знаете, что я думаю? — Брэдли обвел пальцем всех друзей. — Я думаю, что нам нужно попробовать убедить выпить _его_!

Томми поднял руки вверх.  
— Я уже говорил: нет, Джеймс. В отличие от вас, кретинов бесполезных, мне утром есть чем заняться.

— Дружище. — Оуэн перегнулся через Сантьяго, чтобы шлепнуть Томми по бедру. — Ты ее так и не позвал на свидание?

— Кого? — требовательно спросил Брэдли.

Томми закатил глаза.  
— Только не снова. Я _не буду_ приглашать ее. Она меня не привлекает!

— А вот и _привлекает_! — настоял Оуэн.

— Да о ком вы? — хором влезли Том с Рупертом.

Томми скрестил руки на груди, отказываясь отвечать.

Оуэн широко усмехнулся.  
— Он влюбился в Энджел.

— Я не влюблялся в Энджел!

Брэдли расхохотался и налил себе еще.  
— Если я умру, вы все знаете, кого винить. — Он кивнул на Оуэна, а потом, опрокинув в себя выпивку, вздрогнул и просипел: — Где сок?

Руперт бросил Брэдли картонную упаковку сока, а потом развернулся, переводя все внимание на Томми.  
— Ты втюрился в собственную сестру?

— Она… ладно, ты понимаешь, что она _на самом деле_ мне не сестра, правда? И, _нет_. Я в нее _не_ влюблен.

Оуэн хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Вот она, следующая фанатская фантазия! — провозгласил он, когда все озадаченно воззрились на него. Когда с их лиц так и не ушло непонимающее выражение, он пояснил: — Больше страстных поцелуев! — Он воодушевленно махнул в сторону Томми.

— Что, _инцест_? — спросил пораженный Томми. — Это точно не фанатская фантазия!

— Всё — фанатская фантазия, — мудро рассудил Руперт.

— Не инцест, — раздраженно воскликнул Оуэн. — Страстные поцелуи! — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону Брэдли. — Поцелуи!

— Я уже целовался с Энджел, — озадаченно нахмурившись, сказал Брэдли. — Довольно много, на самом-то деле.

— Не твои с Энджел, — настойчиво надул губы Оуэн. — А твои с Колином!

У Брэдли челюсть отвисла.  
— Что-то я не понял.

— _Величайшая_ фанатская фантазия, — пояснил Оуэн. — Артур с Мерлином целуются по полной программе.

— О боже, — пробормотал Брэдли и снова потянулся за водкой. — Если у нас _в этом_ направлении идет разговор…

Сантьяго позволил Брэдли выпить еще одну рюмку, а потом вытащил бутылку у него из рук.  
— Перекрываем подачу топлива, — улыбнулся он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты жил.

— Спасибо, папочка, — поддразнил Брэдли.

— А вот я еще приму, — заявил Оуэн, отнимая бутылку у Сантьяго. — Только не говори, что сам никогда об этом не думал.

— Я _никогда_ об этом не думал, — категорически заявил Брэдли.

— Что ж, значит ты один такой, — пробурчал Оуэн, прежде чем припасть губами прямо к горлышку.

— Ты ее _хлебаешь_ , — сказал Том с отвращением на лице.

— В каком смысле, один такой? — спросил Брэдли. — Какой такой?

— Единственный, кто никогда не представлял вас с Колином целующимися до потери пульса, — пояснил Оуэн.

Брэдли закатил глаза.  
— Только потому, что ты у нас кто-то вроде скрытого гея…

— Сантьяго? — Оуэн прервал Брэдли и шлепнул Сантьяго по ноге. — Ты думал об этом, так ведь?

Сантьяго неуютно поерзал.  
— Гм. Не совсем, нет.

— Это значит да, — перевел Оуэн. — Томми? — Томми пожал плечами. — Еще одно да.

— Хорош, — сказал Брэдли. — Хватит издеваться.

— Я совершенно точно не издеваюсь. Том, Руперт, я знаю, что вы оба об этом думали.

— Я нет, — защищался Том. — Руперт, очевидно, думал, но я невиновен.

— Ни фига, еще как виновен. — Руперт прищурился на Тома. — Мы с тобой буквально на днях обсуждали, как в той сцене из последнего эпизода казалось, будто Артур и Мерлин…

— Прекратите! — взмолился Брэдли. — Я для этого недостаточно пьян.

— А ты попробуй встать, — предложил Оуэн. — Ты пьянее, чем тебе кажется. Ты выпил, сколько, шесть рюмок?

— Семь, вроде. Нет, пять. Погоди… — Брэдли замолк, проводя подсчеты.

— Неважно, — усмехнулся Оуэн. — Вот куда сценаристам надо направлять шоу. Артур с Мерлином обжимаются в конюшнях, в спальне, на внутреннем дворе, в комнате Гаюса…

— Боже, пожалуйста, остановись, — жалобно простонал Брэдли. — Вы все — горстка педиков.

— Так это ж ты хочешь поцеловать Колина, — разумно заявил Руперт.

— Я не хочу целовать Колина, — взвился Брэдли.

— Конечно хочешь. Все хотят.

— Ну, я бы не стал так обобщать, — поправил Руперт.

Оуэн пожал плечами.  
— Ладно, но только ты — единственный, кто и в самом деле хочет поцеловаться с Колином. Но мы, все остальные, определенно хотим _увидеть_ , как вы это делаете. Не говорю уже про фанаток.

— Да почему, чтоб вас черти драли, вам так хочется увидеть наш с Колином поцелуй? — потребовал Брэдли.

— Вы будете охуенно сексуально смотреться, вот почему, — припечатал Томми. Все удивленно повернулись к нему, и он невинно улыбнулся. — Что? Так и будет. Все в этой комнате только что признались, что представляли, как они будут это делать. И все потому, что это будет горячо!

Оуэн кивнул и сунул Брэдли в руки бутылку водки.  
— Еще одну рюмку. А потом отправимся искать Колина.

— Что? — выплюнул Брэдли. — Зачем?

— Разве не очевидно? — спросил Сантьяго. — Они все крышей поехали.

Брэдли направил на Сантьяго обвиняющий перст.  
— И ты с ними в сговоре! Не притворяйся, будто это не так. Я все твои слова слышал.

— Какие, «не совсем»? Не особо инкриминирует, знаешь ли.

— Не надо мне тут умничать, — фыркнул Брэдли. Он налил себе последнюю порцию, а потом скинул бутылку на колени Тома.

— Так, — сказал Оуэн, как только Брэдли осушил рюмку. — Где Морган?

— Спит, — громко оповестил Брэдли. — И будить его вы не будете.

— Защитник какой, — поддразнил Руперт, поднимаясь на ноги. — Давайте, пойдем постучимся к нему.

Брэдли с трудом встал и, громко возражая, поплелся следом за коллегами прочь из своего номера. Впрочем, все его игнорировали и уверенно шли по коридору к номеру Колина.

— И ради чего вы его будите? — спросил Брэдли, как только они всей гурьбой остановились напротив двери Колина. — Мы с ним целоваться не будем.

— А это мы еще посмотрим. — Оуэн подмигнул, а потом постучал в дверь костяшками пальцев.

Спустя полминуты ожидания дверь открылась. Колин выглядел заметно растрепанно: волосы торчали во все стороны под немыслимыми углами, на щеке отпечаталась подушка, а глаза были едва открыты.

— Это что? — пробормотал он, оглядывая обнаружившихся на пороге его двери актеров.

— Мы тут просто обсуждали, насколько было бы горячо, если бы вы с Брэдли поцеловались, — счастливо заявил Оуэн.

Брови Колина медленно ползли вверх по мере того, как он переводил взгляд от одного нетерпеливого, серьезного лица к другому. Брэдли открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, или возразить, или, может быть, проблеваться, но потом Колин захлопнул дверь.

— Ну, значит, вот и все, — облегченно выдохнул Брэдли. — Пошлите обратно. И никаких больше гейских предложений! Ни от кого! Вам должно быть стыдно за себя. Как так оказалось, что я тут внезапно единственный натурал?

— Ты все перепутал, — уверил Оуэн, забрасывая руку на плечи Брэдли по пути обратно. — Мы — натуралы, а вот ты тут единственный гей.

— У меня такое ощущение, будто я упился до провала в альтернативную реальность или типа того, — пробормотал Брэдли. — Это все по правде происходит?

— Да ничего, собственно, и не произошло, — сказал Оуэн. — Получим его в следующий раз. Не беспокойся.

— Как-то я слишком волнуюсь, — серьезно заявил Брэдли, когда они всей компанией снова ввалились в его номер.

***

Когда у всего состава снова выдался выходной, Колин принял приглашение не ложиться спать и посидеть в номере Брэдли вместе с рыцарями.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Брэдли, пока они загружались в минивэн, который должен был отвезти их в отель. — Тебе не обязательно.

— Но я хочу, — настоял Колин. — Только если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы я пришел, и пригласил меня только потому, что думал, будто я снова откажусь.

— Ну, ты обычно так и делаешь. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным.

— Я не чувствую себя обязанным. У меня такое ощущение, что завтра я все равно целый день продрыхну, так что позависать этим вечером с вами кажется веселой идеей. Кроме того, если я не приду, вы все равно просто припретесь ко мне под дверь в хер знает какую рань и разбудите.

— Ты прости за это, — пробурчал Брэдли, как только минивэн наполнился и поехал прочь от замка.

***

Как только все собрались в номере Брэдли, на свет достали различные бутылки с алкоголем, а люди принялись за дело.

— И всегда у вас так? — спросил Колин, наблюдая, как Оуэн залпом выдул три рюмки подряд.

— Вроде того, — сказал Брэдли, который примостился в изножье кровати, рядом с Колином. — Оуэн пьет в два раза больше всех и никогда не напивается, Сантьяго ограничивается максимум двумя заходами, Руперт бухает как русский медведь, пока не вползает на пол мычащей массой, Том становится чрезвычайно счастливым и глупым, а Томми… — Брэдли замолк, наблюдая за смешивающим в высоком стакане различные дозы алкоголя и сока Томми. — Томми делает себе девчачьи коктейли, судя по всему. Ему последние несколько раз не приходилось добраться до выпивки, потому что наутро вечно нужно было заниматься какой-нибудь ерундой.

— А что насчет тебя?

— А я сегодня не пью, — небрежно произнес Брэдли.

— Это почему? — надулся Колин. — Я так хотел посмотреть, как ты выставишь себя идиотом. — Брэдли пожал плечами, глядя, как Оуэн тянется за другой бутылкой. — Брэдли. — Колин подтолкнул Брэдли локтем. — Почему ты не пьешь?

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты тут остался единственным трезвым человеком, — сказал Брэдли, не отрывая взгляда от красочного месива Томми. — Я знал, что ты не будешь пить, и не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя… исключенным или… или будто тебе нужно вести себя ответственно, когда все это начнет выходить из-под контроля.

— Так по-джентльменски, — поддразнил Колин.

— Ну, должен же кто-то тут за всем присматривать, — своим самым серьезным тоном сказал Брэдли. — А ты недостаточно силен, чтобы разобраться хоть с кем-нибудь.

— Я наверняка смог бы забороть Томми.

— Возможно, если бы он смотрел в другую сторону, — скептически протянул Брэдли. — И ослабел от гриппа или чего-нибудь такого.

— В тебе нет ни капли веры в меня.

— Да ты вообще маловат, чтобы верить в тебя, — подметил Брэдли, ткнув Колина в бок. — Могу поспорить, будешь в стельку после первой же рюмки.

— Я, вообще-то, могу выпить довольно много, — защищался Колин.

— Ага, видел я, как ты пьешь, — напомнил Брэдли. — И ты был, фактически, в стельку.

— Твоя правда, но мне для такого состояния потребовалось больше одного захода.

— Полтора, быть может.

— Ты имел в виду, полтора бочонка.

— Да. — Брэдли состроил каменное лицо. — Ты выдул полтора бочонка в одно лицо и выжил, чтобы рассказывать сказки.

—  I am a lean, mean, drinking machine.

Брэдли запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Колин улыбнулся и перевел внимание на остальных присутствующих, которые всем составом пялились на ржущего Брэдли.

— Он симпатяга, когда так делает, не правда ли? — спросил Колина Оуэн.

Колин вскинул брови.  
— Насколько ты пьян? Мы же тут всего минут пятнадцать.

— Сорок пять, — поправил Оуэн, взглянув на часы. — А ты уверен, что не хочешь? — Он помахал бутылкой.

— Спасибо, не надо, — вежливо отказался Колин.

Два часа спустя, после вечера, проведенного за обменом неприличными историями и попытками придумать самый странный намек с сексуальным подтекстом, Колин извинился и собрался идти спать.

— Нет! — вскрикнул Оуэн, как только Колин поднялся на ноги. — Мы же только начали. Ты пропустишь самые лучшие моменты вечера!

— И что это за лучшие моменты? — просил Колин, неохотно присаживаясь обратно.

— Те самые когда, мы просим вас с Брэдли поцеловаться взасос на этой самой кровати.

Брэдли застонал, но Колин просто улыбнулся.

— И снова к нашим баранам, да? И у вас всегда этим заканчивается? — спросил он, повернувшись к Брэдли.

— Они все — тайные геи. — Брэдли закатил глаза. — А еще они слишком пьяны, чтобы это отрицать или оправдаться надлежащим образом.

— Да ладно вам, — широко усмехнулся Том. — Просто сделайте это.

— Это очень странно, — медленно сказал Колин. — Думаю, я просто пойду в кровать, благодарю.

Он встал и пошел было к двери, но Сантьяго схватил его за руку.

— Не будь таким скромником, Колин, — поддразнил Томми. — Это всего лишь поцелуй.

— Возможно, будь я таким же пьяным, как и вы, я бы согласился. Но я трезв как стеклышко и собираюсь соответствовать… спасибо. Спасибо, но нет.

— Ты ранишь его чувства, — умоляюще сказал Руперт. — Ты только посмотри на эту надутую моську. 

— Я не дуюсь, — заявил Брэдли, очень даже дуясь. — Отпустите его в кровать.

Колин вытащил руку из хватки Сантьяго, помахал на прощание и сбежал, прежде чем кто-либо успел его удержать.

— В следующий раз, — пообещал Оуэн, поворачиваясь к Брэдли. — Мы достанем его в следующий раз.

— Я его не хочу! — твердо заявил Брэдли. — Не хотел его в прошлый раз, не хочу сейчас и не захочу никогда. Почему так сложно это понять?

— Дружище, мы же видим, как ты на него смотришь, — сказал Руперт. — Это нормально — признать свои чувства. Мы все равно мертвецки пьяны, чтобы вспомнить это назавтра.

— Нет у меня никаких чувств, — сказал Брэдли и потянулся за остатками водки. — Ни к кому. Никогда. — Он проглотил все, что оставалось в бутылке, а потом, взяв коробку с апельсиновым соком, допил и его остатки.

— Ты не монах, — напомнил Томми. — Ты просто подавляешь себя.

— Я не подавляю себя. — Брэдли слегка вздрогнул, когда водка начала согревать изнутри. — В отличие от вас. Если вам так сильно хочется посмотреть, как этим занимаются два парня, чего бы не поцеловаться друг с другом? Или взять в прокате французскую порнушку? Или еще чего-нибудь? Мы с Колином вам не голубые подопытные кролики.

— Из Колина вышел бы действительно очаровательный подопытный кролик, — хихикнув, сказал Том.

— Брэдли закатил глаза и плюхнулся обратно на кровать, размышляя, сколько еще времени пройдет, прежде чем его друзья начнут расходиться по своим номерам. Ему хотелось остаться в одиночестве. Быть трезвым без Колина оказалось и близко не настолько весело. У него мелькнула мысль ускользнуть к Колину в номер, чтобы оказаться в тишине и спокойствии, а может, и проспать всю ночь на его диване.

Но если бы он провел ночь в номере Колина, конца-краю всей этой катавасии точно было бы не видно. Поэтому он, пострадав еще с часок, выгнал всех по своим номерам, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть. К его раздражению, все настояли на том, чтобы поцеловать его на выходе. Большинство ограничилось поцелуем в щеку или лоб, но вот Оуэн поцеловал его прямо в губы.

— В следующий раз это будет Колин.

Оуэн подмигнул, и Брэдли вытолкал его из комнаты.

***

Две недели спустя Брэдли с рыцарями снова напились. В этот раз Брэдли не пригласил Колина: слишком беспокоился по поводу, того, что могут сказать Оуэн и остальные. А еще он хотел напиться. Неделя была долгой и полной сложных, болезненных трюков. Ему хотелось использовать эту ночь перед выходным, чтобы расслабиться и вымыть алкоголем боль в мышцах, не стараться не смотреть на Колина.

К несчастью для него, Колин постучал в дверь точно в тот момент, когда Брэдли был абсолютно уверен, что уже упился в гребаную стельку.

— Колс, — протянул Брэдли, тупо уставившись на друга. — Тебе стоит уйти, пока еще есть возможность.

Колин попросту усмехнулся.  
— Но мне из самого номера слышно все ваше веселье.

— ВПУСТИ ЕГО! — требовательно проревел из-за спины Брэдли Оуэн.

Брэдли вздохнул и отошел с дороги, чтобы Колин мог войти. Он закрыл дверь и прижался к ней лбом, надеясь, что итогом этой ночи не станет ненависть Колина к нему.

— Брэдли! Брэдли, налей Колину выпить, — сказал Руперт, когда Колин уселся на край кровати.

— Колин не пьет, — ровно сказал Брэдли, повернувшись и снова усевшись на диван рядом с Сантьяго.

— Я немного выпью, — улыбнулся Колин.

Брэдли скрипнул зубами, а все остальные зааплодировали.  
— Колин…

— Одна порция меня не убьет, — разумно рассудил Колин. — И, кроме того, учитывая, как давно я уже не пил… мне и одной наверняка хватит, чтобы вас догнать.

— Скорее двух, — сказал Оуэн, протягивая Колину бутылку водки и рюмку. — Мы этим уже давно занимаемся.

Колин подмигнул и быстро опрокинул рюмку. Он сильно закашлялся и хлопнул себя по груди, содрогнувшись с выражением отвращения на лице.

— Боже, ненавижу водку.

Том передал Колину упаковку сока, и тот сделал несколько полных глотков, прежде чем отставить картонку на пол.

— Итак, до чего вы, ребята, дошли сегодня?

— Томми как раз рассказывал нам об одной своей бывшей, а Оуэн пытается убедить его, что он будет счастливее с Энджел.

Томми улыбнулся Колину, не размыкая губ.  
— Это был трудный вечер.

— А почему все думают, что ты влюблен в Энджел?

Томми пожал плечами.  
— Вероятно, потому что это фетиш. Встречаться со своей сестрой на экране и все такое. Это вроде не должно тебя удивить, но эти ребята — грязные извращенцы.

Сантьяго открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Том ткнул его в плечо, чтобы заткнулся.  
— Ай.

Колин рассмеялся и забрался на кровать. Он скрестил ноги и наклонился вперед, положив локти на колени и переводя взгляд между присутствующими.

— Ты уже покраснел, дружище, — сказал Руперт.

Колин пожал плечами.  
— Ага, я же говорил… ненавижу водку. Я с нее становлюсь теплым, и обниматься тянет.

— Обниматься? — резко вскинулся Оуэн, приподняв брови.

Колин предупреждающе погрозил пальцем.  
— Я не настолько пьян.

— Тогда, несомненно, тебе нужно выпить еще. — Оуэн снова протянул Колину бутылку, и тот устало ее принял.

— Ты не должен, — быстро встрял Брэдли.

— Да я не против, — уверил Брэдли Колин, наливая себе еще одну рюмку. — У меня все равно нет планов на завтра. Только по репликам пройтись.

— Со мной? — спросил Брэдли. Том многозначительно откашлялся.

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Колин. Он опрокинул вторую рюмку, а потом потянулся за соком и допил остатки. — Черт, я правда ненавижу гребаную водку.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — пробормотал Томми.

***

Через полчаса хихикающий Колин соскользнул с кровати, в то время как снявший рубашку Том пытался заставить танцевать свои грудные мышцы. Том слегка встревоженно поглядывал на то, что вытворяется на его груди, а все, кроме Брэдли, истерически рыдали.

Брэдли, зажатый в углу дивана, скорбно пялился на Колина. Он ждал, пока кто-нибудь упомянет, насколько сексуально будут смотреться его с Колином поцелуи. Он ждал этого с тех самых пор, как Колин постучал в дверь. Он знал, что это случится, и не знал, как это предотвратить. 

— Хорош хандрить! — крикнул Руперт, перегнувшись через Сантьяго и сильно стукнув Брэдли по колену. — Кайфолом!

— Я не кайфолом, — возразил Брэдли, губы у него онемели, так что слова слегка слились.

— Еще какой кайфолом, — согласился с Рупертом Сантьяго.

Том уселся рядом с Томми, все еще поглядывая на свои подрагивающие мышцы.

— Я не кайфолом, — повторил Брэдли, наблюдая, как Колин поднимался с пола и снова устраивался на краю кровати.

— Кайфолом, — припечатал Оуэн. — Но я знаю, как нам это исправить.

Брэдли замотал головой и попытался собрать мысли в кучу, чтобы выдать складный аргумент против этой идеи, но Оуэн уже встал на ноги.

— Колс! Хошь Брэдли поцеловать? — спросил он с самым серьезным выражением лица.

— Он уже говорил: нет, — голос Брэдли прозвучал куда громче, чем он планировал. — Помнишь, когда он закрыл дверь у нас перед носом и… и… и… и он уже говорил, что нет.

— Ой, да заткнись ты, Брэдли, — приказал Том. — Пусть Колин сам за себя говорит.

— Колин, — многозначительно начал Брэдли, — ты же уже отказывался, правильно?

Колин несколько раз перевел взгляд от Оуэна к Брэдли и обратно, а потом усмехнулся.  
— Я никогда не говорил «нет». Я не прочь. Ради смеха будет прикольно.

Комната взорвалась победными воплями, а Оуэн с такой силой хлопнул Колина по спине, что тот снова соскользнул на пол.

— Давай, Брэдли, — сказал Оуэн, вздергивая Колина на ноги. — Иди, целуй своего парня.

— Он не мой парень, — запротестовал Брэдли, когда Руперт и Сантьяго столкнули его с дивана. — У меня вообще нет парня.

— Может, после этого вечера все изменится, дружище, — многозначительно ухмыльнулся Томми.

Брэдли оскалился и сел на край кровати. Он посмотрел на зардевшегося Колина и чертыхнулся себе под нос.

— Прекрасно, — счастливо заулыбался Оуэн, занимая на диване место Брэдли. — Нам бы стоило снять это на видео и показать продюсерам.

Брэдли встал рядом с Колином и угрожающе направил палец на Оуэна.  
— Если кто-то вне этой комнаты когда-нибудь об этом узнает, я лично убью каждого из вас во сне.

— Будем иметь в виду, — поддразнил Сантьяго. — Давайте уже.

Брэдли надул губы и попытался придумать, как бы еще отсрочить дурацкий поцелуй. Однако Колин уже повернулся к нему. Колин уже положил одну руку ему на бедро, а другую — на затылок. Колин уже потянулся к нему.

Когда их губы встретились, Брэдли как сквозь пелену услышал стройное аханье со стороны дивана. Он попытался отстраниться, положить конец шутке и наорать на друзей, но Колин только крепче сжал его.

— Расслабься, дружище, — низко произнес Руперт. — Это должно быть сексуальное зрелище. А ты выглядишь как труп.

Брэдли резко выдохнул через нос, а потом приоткрыл губы, чтобы скользнуть языком в рот Колину. Если они так хотели засос, значит, получат засос. А потом он вынет мобильник, сфотографирует их глупые шокированные рожи и расскажет всей съемочной команде, что рыцари полным составом — неслыханные геи, не говоря уже о манипулировании.

Колин шагнул ближе и запустил руку в волосы Брэдли. Он мягко потянул, и Брэдли ахнул. Кто-то заулюлюкал, и руки Брэдли по собственной воле легли на талию Колина. Язык Колина скользнул вдоль языка Брэдли, и тот сократил последнее расстояние между ними, прижимаясь грудью к груди и крепко сжимая. Колин был таким _теплым_.

— Господи…

Брэдли проигнорировал доносящиеся с дивана комментарии и еще сильнее сжал бока Колина. Тот чуть пососал его язык, и Брэдли издал глубокий низкий стон. Колин скользнул руками за ему за спину и огладил задницу.

Кто-то рассмеялся, и Брэдли, быстро отстранившись, начал вытирать рот тыльной стороной ладони. Он не смотрел на Колина, как не смотрел и ни на кого вообще. Народ хлопал в ладоши и со смехом подвывал. А ему хотелось лишь сдохнуть от смущения.

Брэдли почувствовал прикосновение руки к затылку и обернулся, чтобы увидеть улыбающегося Колина.

— Порядок? — тихо спросил Колин. — Это только ради смеха, да?

Брэдли кивнул. Перед глазами все плыло, и он был слишком пьян, чтобы управлять собственными эмоциями. Единственным, что он знал наверняка, было то, что еще пара секунд и его стошнит.

Он ушел, не говоря ни слова, и заперся в ванной.

Когда его перестало мутить, Брэдли смыл воду в туалете и почистил зубы. Он уселся на край ванны и уставился на кафельный пол. Ему просто хотелось пойти в кровать, но все остальные еще были в комнате. Он не хотел видеть никого из них. Они были жестоки… все они, но Оуэн — в особенности.

Они знали… каким-то образом они знали, что и он, тоже, всегда думал, что целоваться с Колином будет невероятно горячо. Но, вместо того чтобы обратить все в шутку и вдоволь поиздеваться над ним по этому поводу, они все давили, и давили, и давили, пока он и в самом деле не поцеловал Колина взасос. И теперь он больше никогда не сможет смотреть на Колина, потому что это действительно был его самый сексуальный поцелуй за очень, очень долгое время. У Колина были такие уверенные и настойчивые губы… но при этом невероятно мягкие. И его руки были большими, и сильными, и уверенными. Брэдли бы никогда не позволил себе прикоснуться к заднице другого мужчины, но у Колина с этим, судя по всему, проблем не было.

— Я позабочусь о нем, обещаю.

Брэдли поднял голову и уставился на дверь ванной. Слова были сказаны Колином.

— Дам ему воды и уложу в постель. Он просто пьян.

— Мы все пьяны, — пробился через дверь голос Тома.

— Именно, — снова заговорил Колин. — Вот почему вам всем стоит пойти в кровать и дать Брэдли сделать то же самое. Я не дам ему захлебнуться собственной рвотой, обещаю.

— Ты хороший человек, — поддразнил Томми.

— Лучший, — согласился Руперт.

Брэдли услышал скрип открывающейся двери, а потом — как все прощались с Колином, уходя из номера.

— Спокойной ночи, Брэдли! — крикнул Сантьяго, стукнув в дверь перед уходом.

Брэдли ничего не ответил и прислушался, все ли ушли.

— Ты же собираешься продолжать с ним целоваться, да? — спросил Оуэн.

Брэдли снова повесил голову. Ну почему Оуэн не мог просто забить?

— Только если он сам того захочет, — ответил Колин.

Брэдли слышал, как они попрощались, а потом дверь снова закрылась. Колин, казалось, не шутил. Его слова насчет того, что он будет снова целоваться с Брэдли, если тот захочет, прозвучали очень серьезно.

Но Брэдли не хотел.

Он хотел только добраться до кровати и притвориться, будто всего этого вечера просто не было.

Громко вздохнув, Брэдли поднялся на ноги, открыл дверь ванной и вошел в комнату.

Колин выключил весь свет, за исключением лампы возле кровати. Он как раз откинул одеяло и взбивал подушки.

Брэдли откашлялся, и Колин с улыбкой повернулся к нему.

— Я заставил их уйти, — без необходимости пояснил он. — Мне подумалось, что ты наверняка просто хочешь спать.

Брэдли кивнул и медленно подошел к кровати.

— Тебе нужно выпить это, — сказал Колин, всовывая Брэдли в руки бутылку воды. — И на утро будешь себя чувствовать гораздо лучше.

Брэдли снова кивнул и открутил крышку. Он выпил чуть больше половины бутылки, в основном потому, что это давало ему возможность не смотреть на Колина. Почувствовав, что не сможет больше проглотить ни капли, Брэдли отставил бутылку на тумбочку.

— Ну, — сказал он и удивился, насколько хрипло прозвучал его голос. — Думаю, я всё.

— Брэдли.

Брэдли заставил себя поднять голову и встретить обеспокоенный взгляд Колина.

— Я должен спросить… тебя стошнило, потому что ты напился, да? А не потому что… тебе было так противно меня целовать?

Брэдли закрыл глаза и помотал головой, злой на самого себя за то, что заставил Колина думать, будто их поцелуй был _отвратительным_.

— Это алкоголь, — уверенно сказал он, снова смотря на Колина. — Поцелуй с тобой вызвал совершенно противоположное отвращению чувство.

Колин широко усмехнулся. Слова, только что вылетевшие изо рта Брэдли, только секунду спустя дошли до него.

— В смысле…

Колин прихлопнул ладонью рот Брэдли, прежде чем тот успел пуститься в объяснения.  
— Ты почистил зубы?

Брэдли кивнул. Колин отнял руку, и Брэдли попытался было протестовать, но был заткнут снова скользнувшим в его рот языком Колина. Брэдли обхватил Колина за талию и крепко сжал, а комната вертелась и плыла вокруг них, пока они целовались.

— Мне нужно… — Брэдли оступился, отстраняясь. Он начал падать, но Колин поймал его и опустил на кровать.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — мягко сказал Колин, толкая Брэдли на спину.

Брэдли наблюдал, как Колин стянул с него джинсы и футболку, а потом плотно накрыл его одеялом.

— Увидимся утром, — прошептал Колин, выключая лампу. — Пожалуйста, не забудь о том, что произошло.

— Не забуду, — пробормотал Брэдли, сон уже накатывал.

— Хорошо. — Колин мягко поцеловал его. Брэдли уснул, не успев даже услышать, как закрылась дверь.

***

Большую часть следующего утра Брэдли проспал. Когда ему наконец удалось подняться, он принял душ, оделся и изо всех сил постарался не думать ни о чем из того, что произошло прошлым вечером.

Когда ему стало уже слишком скучно и слишком тревожно, чтобы и дальше сидеть в номере, он решил прогуляться по французской деревушке и, возможно, к обеду найти, где перекусить. Он приложил ухо к двери и с минуту настороженно прислушивался, а потом повернул ручку, чтобы выйти в коридор, который, как ему думалось, должен был быть пустым.

Колин был в нескольких номерах от него и как раз закрывал за собой дверь. Брэдли замер на полушаге из номера и прикинул, не удастся ли проскользнуть обратно незамеченным. Но потом Колин поднял взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Хей, ты все еще жив, — сказал он, подходя к Брэдли.

Брэдли нацепил храбрую улыбку и, выйдя все же в коридор, наконец закрыл дверь.  
— Еле-еле.

— Снова тошнило? — с обеспокоенным видом спросил Колин.

— Э-э, нет. Слушай, мне правда жаль, что тебе пришлось вчера со мной возиться. Очевидно, я слишком много выпил и, ну, ты позаботился обо мне и… ты самый настоящий друг. Я ценю это, правда. И, опять же, мне жаль.

Колин неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Да никаких проблем, серьезно. Мне доводилось иметь дело и с худшими пьянками. В любом случае, уверен, ты бы сделал для меня то же самое.

Брэдли кивнул.  
— Что ж, э-э… я просто… как раз собрался пойти куда-нибудь поесть… так что… да. А ты куда направлялся?

— Я собирался идти докучать Кэти. Можно я тогда пойду с тобой?

Брэдли правда хотел поесть в одиночестве, но знал, что не сможет отбрить Колина, не нагрубив.  
— Да, конечно. Хорошо.

Они пошли к лестнице, и Брэдли задумался, как долго они не собираются разговаривать о произошедшем прошлым вечером.

Когда они вышли в фойе, Оуэн как раз входил в отель.

— А, голубки, — усмехнулся он, подходя к ним.

Брэдли вспыхнул и отвернулся, притворившись невероятно заинтересованным картой на стене.

— Только не говорите, что вы уже успели порвать, — взмолился Оуэн.

— Не совсем, — тихо сказал Колин. — Мы просто собираемся пообедать. Пошли уже. — Он схватил Брэдли за руку и повел его прочь из отеля. — Не обращай на него внимания.

— Нам стоит поговорить о прошлом вечере? — быстро, пока не растерял запал, спросил Брэдли.

— Если хочешь. У меня вроде как сложилось впечатление, что ты предпочел бы об этом молчать.

— Мне просто неловко, — честно признался Брэдли. — В смысле, эти идиоты заставили меня поцеловать тебя, а потом меня тошнило, а потом я _снова_ поцеловал тебя…

— На самом деле, я практически уверен, что это _я_ поцеловал _тебя_. Оба раза.

Брэдли смущенно откашлялся.  
— Да. Ну…

— И тебе тогда вроде бы очень нравилось. Или все дело в алкоголе?

— Нет, — смело ответил Брэдли. — Нет, это был не только алкоголь. Мне правда, гм… мне правда очень понравилось. И я наперед знал, что понравится. В смысле, целовать тебя. Я просто не особо понимаю, что со всем этим делать.

— Ну, — медленно начал Колин, и Брэдли поднял взгляд, услышав в его голосе смех. — Полагаю, наиболее логичным вариантом было бы снова поцеловаться. Раз уж нам обоим это настолько понравилось.

Брэдли нервно хохотнул, его сердце зашлось от восторга.  
— Тебе тоже, да?

Колин пожал плечами.  
— Конечно. И, для протокола, я тоже наперед знал, что мне понравится. Я просто не думал, что это может понравиться _тебе_. Вот почему я всё продолжал от вас отмахиваться… Я знал, что никогда не смогу довести дело до конца, будучи трезвым.

— Ну…

— Ну, — повторил Колин. Он взял Брэдли за руку, поднес ее к губам и мягко поцеловал. А потом перевернул и поцеловал ладонь, прежде чем медленно отпустить.

— Ты такая размазня, — сказал Брэдли, переплетаясь пальцами с пальцами Колина и задаваясь вопросом, когда это они оба набрались столько храбрости, чтобы разгуливать по французской деревне, держась за руку с мужчиной.

— Только с тобой, — поддразнил Колин. — Пожалуйста, только Оуэну не говори.

— О боже, я бы и не мечтал об этом, — простонал Брэдли. — Он нам этого никогда не забудет.

— Нам нужно добиться отмщения. Думаю, Руперт с Томом вполне могут быть слегка увлечены друг другом.

— Думаю, ты прав. — Брэдли усмехнулся и повел Колина в кафе, где они смогут провести обед за обдумыванием деталей предстоящей мести рыцарям.


End file.
